


Ladies and Gentlemen, Will You Please Stand?

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: They've known each other since the beginning of school and have been friends for just as long. It's the end of their third summer as a couple, but the first day of the rest of their lives.Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?With every guitar string scar on my handI take this magnetic force of a man to be my loverMy heart's been borrowed and yours has been blueAll's well that ends well to end up with youSwear to be overdramatic and true to my lover
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ladies and Gentlemen, Will You Please Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, story 4 here we go! For once I managed to make a short author’s note.
> 
> In the Spotify blurbs about this song, Taylor said that she and producer Jack Antonoff “wanted to make music that could’ve been played on a wedding reception stage in 1970.” So, voila, 1970’s Human AU.
> 
> Well, I say 1970s but it’s really timeless. I just made sure that everything I included existed back then. I wasn’t alive then so I can’t go from memory. There’s links to some pictures in the end notes. I probably put a lot more effort into those than I should’ve *sweat drop smile*
> 
> Song of the fic: [“Lover” by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BjZmE2gtdo)

The morning of her wedding, Rose Tyler woke up to a box and a note on her bedside table. Sitting up, she grabbed the envelope and smiled, recognizing James’s handwriting.

_My beautiful Rose,_

_In only a few hours, we will finally be husband and wife. Martha told me you still needed “something new,” so I decided to get it for you. When I asked her what sort of thing you might use she suggested this. I can’t wait to see you at the alter today. You bring the something old, something new, and something borrowed. I’ll bring the something blue._

_Yours forever,_

_James_

Setting the note next to her, Rose reached for the box. She gasped at the beautiful pearl bracelet inside. She was touched that Martha went through the trouble of helping James pick it out. While he was usually great at giving (and sometimes making) gifts, and as much as she loved him, he had a terrible fashion sense. Coupling that with the fact he didn’t know anything about her dress could’ve ended quite badly. With her luck it would be a vegetable.

Rose looked down at her dresser as she brushed her hair and smiled at the photo there, which had been taken the summer she and James had met. She, James, and Donna had been 6. Their parents had taken them to park and then to Trafalgar Square to get a photo in front of the fountain. Today, 16 years later, she and James would be taking photos there as husband and wife.

Rose pulled on her dressing gown and went downstairs, not at all surprised to find that her half of the wedding party was already in her kitchen preparing breakfast. Donna and Amy were setting the table while Martha helped her mum finish cooking. Jackie had arranged a full English breakfast, knowing that the bride and bridesmaids wouldn’t have much time to eat throughout the day. All four broke into grins when they saw her. Donna pushed Rose into a chair while her mum put a plate in front of her.

“There she is, the bride-to-be! How’re you feeling, love? Did you see the box on your nightstand? James sent it over with Donna this morning. Did you open it? Now I’ve already called Reverend Jamison, the caterers, and the florist. Everything is all ready.” Jackie Tyler was talking a mile a minute, like she already did when excited.

“What did that brother of mine get you? He refused to say when I asked him!” Donna spoke as soon as Jackie paused for breath. Rose smiled before answering.

“He gave me a beautiful pearl bracelet.” Rose paused for a moment as the other four women cooed, “James said it’s supposed to be my something new. Martha, thank you for helping him. Who knows what he would’ve come up with otherwise.” Everyone laughed at James’s notorious (lack of) fashion sense.

After breakfast, everything was a whirlwind until the afternoon. Rose lost track of time as she sat in front of her vanity, Amy working on her hair as Martha did her makeup. They’d covered her mirror so she couldn’t see. After they were done, she sat around and talked with her bridesmaids and mum as they got themselves ready.

When it was time to put her dress on, Rose stood with her back to a full-length mirror Donna had brought from her house when she’s gone to check on the men (and had happily reported that her mother and grandfather were keeping them on a tight schedule). After her mother secured the zipper on her dress, she took a deep breath and turned around. What she saw took her breath away.

Standing before her was a blonde bride in a floor-length dress. While she couldn’t see it in the mirror, Rose knew her hair was pulled into a bun held in place by her mother’s hair comb. Her makeup was minimal, just a little touch of color to her cheeks and lips. The dress cling to her tastefully, and the embroidery on and around the bodice and high neckline meant that she didn’t need a necklace. Despite the joke James put in his note, she wore small sapphire earrings, a birthday present from James. She knew they’d match the color of his suit.

“We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t keel over.” Donna was only half joking. James nearly had done so the first time he’d picked up Rose for a date right before their first year of university. Three summers later, it was still something his sister loved to tease him for. James always took it in stride, not finding anything wrong with being blown away by his soon-to-be wife.

As she stood with four of the most important people in her life, Rose felt like she might cry. Meeting her mother’s eyes in the mirror, she could tell Jackie was fighting back tears as well.

“I just wish your dad could see you. He’d be so proud of the woman you’ve become.” Even though Pete had died before Rose could remember him, she felt like she knew him through her mum’s stories. Hearing her mum say her dad would be proud of her made Rose even more emotional. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she smiled. She was ready.

* * *

As he stood at the front of St. Martin-of-the-Fields, James looked out at all the guests. While he and Rose both had small families, totaling only four people between them, (Jackie, Sylvia, Donna, and Wilf) they had many, many friends. He saw Ian and Barbara with their young daughter Susan sitting next to Jo and Sarah Jane. Alistair was with Jamie, and James was pleased to see that Nysa, Adric, and Teagan had come together. Everyone was here to celebrate with him and Rose. James was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of piano music. He quickly straightened his tie and went to his place to the left of the reverend.

First down the aisle were Amy and Rory. Coincidentally, Rose had met Amy the same day James had met Rory, both pairs meeting in class. Rory had been studying to be a doctor, and Amy had been in a similar teaching program to Rose’s. They often had similar classes throughout university, and the two couples often studied together. Their wedding was set for spring.

Mickey and Martha were next. Mickey was a shoo-in for the wedding party, the only person who knew Rose longer than James. Martha was a classmate of James’s, though she was studying to be a nurse rather than a doctor. Upon meeting her, Rose went into matchmaking mode and arranged for her and Mickey to meet. The two had been together for about a year and a half now. James suspected that there’d be a ring on Martha’s finger by the end of the following year.

Last of the wedding party were Donna and Jack. Jack had been the captain of their uni’s football team and James’s roommate throughout university. Donna, his twin, had been close to James their entire lives and to Rise since they met her the first day of Year 1. Who else would they have stand for their wedding?

Once all six of them were at the front with James and Reverend Jamison, the music shifted to the traditional Wedding March. Rose appeared at the back of the church, and James forgot how to breathe.

He barely even noticed Jackie on her arm. All James could see was Rose. She was absolutely beautiful. It took everything in him to not run down the aisle and meet her halfway. James like a magnetic force was pulling them together, one that he didn’t want to fight. But he settled for burning the image of his Rose in his brain forever.

It felt like forever and no time at all before Rose and Jackie stood before him. Rose gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before Jackie put her hand in James’s. While both of them were crying, they had huge smiles on their faces. James knew he probably was doing the same.

The ceremony was short and to the point. Neither bride nor groom were ones for long winded declarations of love. They showed their love for each other through their actions every day. When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, James didn’t even wait for the next sentence before he was leaning in. As he kissed his wife for the first time, surrounded by their family and friends, James couldn’t be any happier.

James couldn’t take the smile off his face as he and Rose left the church, their guests clapping and cheering around them. Several of their friends, predictably led by Clara, threw rice in the air. Rose laughed as some got caught in James’s hair, forcing him to shake it out. He sent a mock glare at Ace, who had aimed at him.

The photographer led them to the fountain, and they took what felt like hundreds of photos. Some of just the wedding party, the men in their white suits and light blue ties that matched the women’s dresses. Some with family, some with friends. And many, many, of James and Rose in each other’s arms. They even recreated the photo that James knew Rose kept on her dresser. She was planning on displaying the two photos side by side.

The wedding party sat down just as dinner was being served. James spent the night surrounded by the people he loved the most with the love of his life at his side. He and Rose could not stop laughing and Jack and Donna’s speeches, despite both being full of teasing comments. The reception went until after dark, with everyone dancing and enjoying each other’s company. The time came for James and Rose to leave, having an early flight to Barcelona the next morning. They were both exhausted but excited for the rest of their lives.

James pulled the car around as Rose finished saying goodbye to Jackie. He walked around the front and opened the passenger door, waving final goodbyes as he did. Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek as he helped her in. With one last wave to their loved ones, James got in the car.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Grabbing Rose’s hand, James moved the car forward, driving them towards the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone pick up on the Eccleston reference?
> 
> [Rose’s dress](https://www.etsy.com/listing/793970291/vintage-1970s-bohemian-victorian-style?ga_search_query=1970s&ref=shop_items_search_28&frs=1&cns=1) Honestly, I’d be willing to get married in this dress. It’s gorgeous.  
> [Rose’s veil](https://www.etsy.com/listing/555999893/pearls-hair-comb-chic-nice-ivory-gold?ref=shop_home_active_1) Think this with an ankle-length veil.  
> [Bridesmaid’s dresses](https://cdn-1.azazie.com/upimg/s600/cc/f3/22a23dec5328d5df6820122a7b51ccf3.jpg)
> 
> Thoughts on the song:
> 
> I absolutely love this song. It is playing at my wedding, no negotiations. I cried the first time I saw the music video. She is a genius: each room in the house represents one of her albums. Look it up.
> 
> I just love the timeless feel of it. How it’s gentle and sincere about its message. How you can tell she really feels the lyrics she’s singing. This song just sets the whole tone for the album. I mean, it’s the titular song.


End file.
